


he took a bath

by tozierflowers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Losers club - Freeform, Other, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, Suicide, bev marsh, not too graphic, patty uris - Freeform, stanley uris took a bath, this is basically just another pov of his suicide scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierflowers/pseuds/tozierflowers
Summary: it’s really short and i’ll never update it . stans suicide scene





	he took a bath

the light in the bathroom was buzzing and flickering, trying to drive anyone around it insane. the sink let the faucet drip every other second, the water in the tub overflowing, leaving the bathroom floor to become a puddle. the water ran red. no, not red. the water ran pink, as if someone had carefully dropped just enough blood into the water to make it seem almost sweet yet the reality behind it stayed cruel. the shower curtains were closed but a hand was sticking out by the back of the tub outside into the side of it. his hands had always been so pale and veiny, but now their lifeless white tone and taunting veins lay there for anyone to see. he had always liked his veins, at least he always had until realizing they were his easy way out of suffering more of what life was destined to bring. he wrote a singular , smeared word on the wall next to him, IT. He wrote that as life slipped out of him. his finger still bloody from smearing the blood that coursed down his hands on to the wall and down towards his sides. The room felt still, if you disregarded the flowing water and flickering lights. Life had left the room. life had taken away stan with it. that room become the room where stanley uris took his last bath.


End file.
